The Bridge From The Heaven's
by Uutama
Summary: Cloud is sleeping in his house 7 years after Sephiroth's death, Aeris comes back from a new machine Barret built called 'The Bridge From the Heaven's' , and somehow, something goes wrong with the Bridge, and now Sephiroth is back... With revenge...
1. CH1: You're Alive?

***Seven Years Since Sephiroth Has Died, Cloud's Status: 28 Years Old, Healthy, Living A Normal Life. ***

***Current Location: Cloud's New Home in Nibelheim***

"...Cloud...?" A voice says. "Cloud? Please, wake up, I need you to see something." Cloud's eyes open, and to his surprise, it was not anyone he usually sees. "Aeris..?! Is that you..!?" Cloud asks The woman standing in front of his bed. "Yes Cloud, it's me..." Aeris says in a shy voice. "Aeris... I've missed you so much... I thought you were..dead... Did Tifa help do anything? How did you know I was living in Nibelheim again?" "I've missed you too cloud, and if you remember, we've only had one date. Tifa told me you were here, so I came." "So Tifa helped you get back onto the planet... She did, right?" "Actually no. Surprisingly, Barret finally did something good and made a bridge from the heaven's back to this very planet. Not a bridge that you walk on, but a machine of some type." Cloud looked very surprised that Barret would do something this nice. He started wondering if there was someone else that came back. But then he wondered one more thing, but to be sure he had to ask Aeris. "Hey, Aeris, I have a question." Cloud tells Aeris. "What's that Cloud?" "Is it possible to enter that bridge at free will, or possibly close up the bridge?" Aeris thinks for a moment trying to see why Cloud is asking this. She only thinks of one thing he may be afraid of. She just then knows why he wanted to know this. Cloud wants to make sure Sephiroth does not come back.

Aeris answers Cloud "Oh no... This isn't good Cloud... Wait, Barret put a password into a portal on the bridge, so everything should be fine." "Wait, do you even know why I asked this..?" "Of course I do, Sephiroth..right?" "How... How did you know?" Aeris Laughs "Did you forget? I can't believe you didn't remember how special I am. I'm an Ancient!" A moment of silence goes by. "Cloud, whats wrong?" Aeris asks Cloud, who is looking very curious. "Barret made this machine? The password is obviously going to be easy. The password could be something as simple as 'Cloud Strife'!" Cloud looks very worried "Well, is Barret waiting for us?" He asks. "Barret and Tifa are waiting for us down in Cosmo Canyon, thats where the bridge is." "Okay, Lets go, the trip may take a while, and I'm glad you're okay, there been a lot going on in between Nibelhelm and Cosmo Canyon lately. I hope we can make it, and I am glad you're okay." "What has been going on?" "Some ninja Yuffie knows has been going around stealing materia and beating people up. Anyway, we need to go, I havent seen Barret In a while."


	2. CH2: Getting To Cosmo Canyon

**Chapter 2: Getting to Cosmo Canyon**

***Current Location: Traveling To Cosmo Canyon On Foot***

"Cloud, There is something I want to know." They both stop where they are and look at each other. "What were you going to say Aeris, please continue?" Cloud said "I wanted to know if you were still" They both here rustling in the bushes, hoping it is only a Chocobo, but it wasn't. "Sorry to cut into your conversation there" Says a mysterious voice. A young woman with ninja stars and dressed in Black Ninja Robes jumps out of the bushes and lands next to Cloud and Aeris. "You don't happen to have any materia on you, do you?" Says the Mysterious Young Woman. Cloud looks at the girl and sees their materia in her hand. "Give it back please, we really need it." Says Aeris. "I cannot do that, I'm afraid. You're gonna have to fight me for it, so I will introduce myself first. My name is Taliane. I grew up in Wutai, and I'm 24, but I see you already have a girl. What a shame, I thought you were quite cute too." "Cut it out! Just give us out materia back!" Yells Cloud. "I might, do you happen to know a girl… I believe her name is Yuffie… Yuffie Kisaragi is it?" "Oh, so this is the thief she told me about. Yuffie told me all about you, you're just a no good thief!" "Yuffie told you about me? That's a surprise; she never used to mention me." "You don't know the half of it… Why wouldn't she tell me *ALL* about you, Yuffie can get annoying you know, but that isn't the point, she's with us now!" Aeris whispers to cloud, "I guess we're going to have to fight her to get our materia back, but I can't use my shear strength, I can only rely on my magic!" Cloud whispers back to Aeris, "I guess it's up to me then. Wish me luck."

Cloud takes out his Buster Sword, but before he would hit Taliane, she threw a star at him. Cloud dodged the star as easily as a rabbit would eat a carrot. He then took a huge swing with his buster sword right into Taliane. She got back up faster than Cloud could get his sword back into place, and threw Cloud to the ground. Aeris Tried to free Cloud by taking her staff and hitting Taliane over the head with it. It may have worked, but it also got _her_ into the fight! Luckily, Aeris had a couple of Molotov Cocktails, so she used some of them. As she threw a Cocktail, Taliane burst into flames as fast popping a balloon with a needle. "**HELP, PLEASE HELP**" cried Taliane. Luckily, Aeris _also_ had a remedy, which cures an abnormal status, so she used that on Taliane to cure her. "I'm sorry, have your materia back. Thanks for saving my life, Take this too, Yuffie always wanted it back. It's a pendent that she had always kept with her when she was young, but I stole it from her. Tell her that I'm sorry when you see her again." "Thank you for my materia back Taliane, and good bye." Said Aeris.

Cloud and Aeris made their way to Cosmo Canyon without any further distractions. When they got there, they went to the pub where Barret was waiting for Aeris. "Cloud, Aeris, good to see you guys again!" Barret Says enthusiastically. "Hey Barret, what's up? I need to know something important, what is the password to the bridge?" Cloud asked. "Well, the password is 'Sephiroth Sucks'. Cloud, would you like to see how the machine works?" "Sure why not." Cloud replied. The machine was gray with a display screen on it. When you look at it, it says, 'Welcome to The Bridge from the Heavens, Barret made this machine and it works. Please enter the password to get back to the real world.' "Nice machine you have here Barret, but isn't the password too obvious, won't Sephiroth find it out?" Barret looked as if he wanted to hit himself over the head with Cloud's Buster Sword. "Aww $#&%, I didn't think of Sephiroth…"


End file.
